


Ау, ау, ау...

by Antitheos



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-сериал с докторовских однострочников: Доктор|Мастер|Рассилон. AU, где все они сотрудники некоего периодического издания по научной фантастике. Рассилон - строгий босс, Доктор и Мастер подчинённые. Постоянные споры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ау, ау, ау...

**Серия 1**  
  
\- …А потом он возвращается назад во времени, убивает Гитлера, приносит землянам технологии будущего и становится объединителем и властителем всей нашей планеты! – Гарри с триумфом вскинул голову.  
  
\- Постой-постой, а как же парадоксы? Если он убьет Гитлера, Вторая мировая не начнется, его дедушка не пойдет воевать и не встретит его бабушку, пришельцы заберут бабушку не беременной, а значит, он не родится на борту космического корабля, не прыгнет в реактор, не изменит свою генетическую структуру… Да он просто не родится!  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Его творческие порывы никто не ценил. Как обычно.  
  
\- А почему Рассу ты не напоминал про парадоксы, когда он запихнул своего Отца Нации к динозаврам и вывел из них людей?  
  
Джон опасливо взглянул в сторону кабинета шефа.  
  
\- Потому что динозавры, согласно официальной истории, действительно исчезли до появления человека. И вообще, я против убийств, так что Гитлера мы убивать не будем. Разве что в целях самообороны. Лучше мы его перевоспитаем. Но против истории не попрешь, так что перевоспитанный Гитлер на самом деле окажется не тем Гитлером, который Гитлер, а каким-то другим Гитлером, или Гитлером из альтернативной реальности, порожденной нашим вмешательством, и ему придется пожертвовать собой, чтобы Вселенная не скатилась в тартарары…  
  
Гарри тихо взвыл.  
  
\- Ну почему, по-че-му! Почему тебе вечно надо портить мне счастливый финал, а?! Пусть будет парадокс, я согласен на парадокс!  
  
В этот момент дверь с глухим треском впечаталась в стену.  
  
\- Так, - объявил представительный мужчина со стопкой журналов в руках. – Вы, олухи, знаете, что номер должен быть сверстан уже сегодня? Где письма читателей, кто их обрабатывал на этой неделе?  
  
Джон помахал в воздухе большой бесформенной ручкой.  
  
\- Шеф, я уже почти закончил. Там есть такие интересные случаи…  
  
\- О, да, особенно про правительственный заговор очень интересно, - ядовито улыбнулся Гарри, раскачиваясь на стуле. – «Дорогая редакция, мой кот очень странно себя вел. Недавно ему вживили какой-то чип. Ветеринар утверждает, что такие чипы помогают определить местонахождение животного, если оно потеряется, но я знаю, что на самом деле правительство таким образом следит за нами…»  
  
\- Не в этот номер, - быстро сказал Джон. – Ну, это же наши читатели! Как их можно не любить? Они такие удивительные…  
  
Наткнувшись на два скептических взгляда, он скис и нервно щелкнул ручкой. Из нее выскочило поеденное ржавчиной лезвие.  
  
\- Ты туда кроме фонарика еще что-то встроил? – Гарри заинтересовано подался вперед.  
  
\- Да так, по мелочи… отвертку, шило, барометр. Люблю, когда все в одном – удобно.  
  
\- С кем я работаю, - шеф раздраженно шмякнул стопку журналов на заваленный стаканчиками, обертками и странного вида рисунками стол. – Ты, - он указал на Джона, - у меня насчет тебя плохое предчувствие. Ты нас погубишь. Если через час у меня не будет продолжения истории про Лекаря Откуда, я его придумаю сам.  
  
\- Нет! – вскинулся Джон.  
  
\- Мы пишем, - заявил Гарри и сделал страшные глаза. - Он не хочет убивать Гитлера.  
  
\- По плану у меня в этот номер идет продолжение Лекаря, и мне плевать, кого вы убьете, чтобы добиться результата. Сроки прошли месяц назад. Я предупреждал. Почему я не вижу в сотрудниках инициативы, а? Я основал это предприятие, когда вы еще пешком под стол ходили, имейте уважение хотя бы к возрасту нашего дорогого журнала.  
  
Гарри промурлыкал себе под нос что-то из Rocky Horror Show, отстукивая ритм пальцами.  
  
\- Идея, - сказал он пару минут спустя. – Можно заменить Лекаря.  
  
\- А может, поставить несколько рассказов мистера Харкнесса? – предложил Джон. – Читателям они понравятся.  
  
\- Пока я тут босс, наш журнал не станет печатать низкопробные эротические похождения озабоченного солдата удачи! Есть традиции, в конце концов! – шеф грозно зыркнул на подчиненных и удалился.  
  
\- А я бы напечатал, - причмокнул Гарри, мечтательно закатив глаза. – Слышишь? Боссом должен быть я. Может, я даже возьму тебя в долю…  
  
Он задумчиво повертел в руках очки с тяжелой оправой. Джон уставился на предмет с любопытством и аккуратно подсветил фонариком. Присвистнул.  
  
\- Это его Очки. Очки Расса лучше не трогать. Помнишь, что было, когда ты взял его Карандаш?..  
  
 **Серия 2**  
  
\- Хорошо. Я фотографирую выставку, а ты берешь у него интервью.  
  
\- Подожди, мы так не договаривались!  
  
\- Мы вообще ни в чем не можем договориться. Дома меня ждет голодный мобильник, имей совесть, Джон! Этот маленький, ни в чем не повинный мобильничек страдает по твоей вине!  
  
\- Это Я забыл его зарядить?!  
  
Гарри горестно покачал головой.  
  
\- Эгоистичная скотина, - сообщил он в пространство.  
  
\- Сам такой, - ответило пространство голосом Джона. – И… что ты сделал с моим фотоаппаратом?  
  
\- Усовершенствовал. Теперь тебе не надо нажимать кнопку. Только откинуть крышку и – вуаля! – он сразу начинает снимать. Зачем тратить время и усилия на лишние действия, никогда этого не понимал.  
  
\- Хорошо, что я не подпускаю тебя к машине. Ты бы тормоза снял ради удобства. Действительно, зачем они нужны.  
  
\- Да сдалась мне твоя развалюха, там все само скоро отвалится. Что опять за кислая рожа? Обиделся? – Гарри скорчил жалостливую гримасу и заглянул Джону в глаза. Проникновенно. С шекспировским трагизмом. Джон отвел взгляд и буркнул:  
  
\- Да забирай себе этот фотоаппарат. Раз уж сломал.  
  
\- О, радостный день! – Гарри расплылся в улыбке, прижимая подарок к груди. – Так что это за выставка?  
  
\- Прекрасная выставка! – Джон повеселел и воодушевленно процитировал: - «Лучшие Изобретения Старины О’Мега. Вы такого еще не видели!» Говорят, он сделал специальный агрегат для снятия котят с деревьев… Ну, его можно не только для котят использовать. Это просто начальная функция, а сама технология…  
  
Гарри испытал большое желание посадить на деревья столько котят, чтобы старина О’Мег переломал себе все изобретения, пытаясь их достать.  
  
\- Еще один старый приятель шефа.  
  
\- Ну, он почти легенда в нашем районе, ты же знаешь, - Джон неловко похлопал приятеля по плечу.  
  
\- Знаю. Думаешь, мне от этого легче? Думаешь, это поможет моему маленькому голодному мобильничку? - процедил сквозь зубы Гарри. "И большой бутылке холодного пива", - добавил он мысленно. - Мне должна позвонить мама. Ты же знаешь, она всегда звонит по четвергам. Ты хочешь, чтобы у моей мамы был инфаркт, когда она не дозвонится?  
  
Джон зажал уши руками и упрямо пошел вперед.  
  
\- Даже не надейся! - крикнул он. - Один я к этому полупсиху не пойду! В прошлый раз он меня чем-то загипнотизировал, и я два часа считал себя его штанами! А не идти нельзя, Расс с нас головы снимет!  
  
\- Отлично, - Гарри угрюмо поплелся следом. - Хорошенькая альтернатива, побыть штанами или лишиться головы.  
  
 **Серия 3**  
  
\- Гарриии… Гарриии… Не умирааай… - голос доносился откуда-то сверху. И был похож на завывания пса, которому прищемили хвост дверью. Гарри сразу узнал эти интонации.  
  
\- Не ори, - простонал он, не открывая глаз. – Ньютоном прошу, не ори.  
  
\- Ты жив! – обрадовались сверху. Под головой что-то всколыхнулось. Гарри разлепил веки и узрел над собой тревожные щенячьи глаза.  
  
\- Так вот ты какой, ад, - резюмировал он и попытался подняться. Его мягко удержали.  
  
\- Прости, правда, я не знал, что тут будет Люси, даже не предполагал, веришь? И Роза тоже тут совершенно случайно.  
  
\- Моя бывшая и твоя бывшая…  
  
\- Сколько раз повторять, у нас с Розой ничего не было.  
  
\- Хорошо. НАШИ бывшие заявились на эту чертову выставку… Зачем?  
  
\- Эмм… Купить пылесос? У О’Мега можно купить самые лучшие пылесосы, индивидуальной сборки, с распознаванием речи, у них такие милые скрипучие голоса, они так смешно орут "Уничтожить!", надо, кстати, узнать, откуда он их берет. Я слышал про какого-то Давроса. И перестань смотреть на меня так, будто я во всем виноват! Я не виноват, что ты решил открыть парикмахерский салон для животных и первым подопытным… в смысле, первым клиентом выбрал любимую собачку Люси!  
  
\- Мы плохо расстались, согласен, - Гарри сделал вторую попытку подняться. Более успешную. Ему даже удалось сползти с коленей Джона на пол и встать на четвереньки. – Но с собакой был несчастный случай. План этого не предусматривал.  
  
\- Взрыв он тоже не предусматривал.  
  
\- Ну, тут были варианты. Я совершенствовал газовые трубы, чтобы меньше платить за газ. Точнее, чтобы вообще не платить за газ.  
  
Джон скептически поднял брови.  
  
\- Сработало блестяще! Теперь мне вообще не надо платить за этот дом. Дома-то нет.  
  
Джон вздохнул и подхватил Гарри подмышки. Тот даже мог стоять вертикально почти без поддержки.  
  
\- Почему ты такой придурок? Я же предупредил насчет Люси.  
  
\- А, так «Бежим!» - это было предупреждение?  
  
\- Молодые люди! – проскрипело что-то рядом с ними, заставив обоих подпрыгнуть. Звук раздался из глубокого кресла-качалки. Там сидело нечто, завернутое в темную материю, и курило трубку.  
  
\- Мистер О’Мег? – сглотнув, предположил Джон.  
  
Нечто качнулось вперед. По-видимому, это обозначало кивок.  
  
\- Мистер О’Мег! – Джон просиял и ринулся к креслу, потащив за собой упирающегося Гарри. – Вас-то мы и ищем! Мы из журнала, помните, я договаривался с вами по телефону?  
  
Нечто качнулось вторично.  
  
\- Джон, может, пойдем отсюда? – прошипел Гарри на ухо напарнику, – У меня, кажется, сотрясение. Мне надо в больницу. У меня аллергия на странных, курящих какую-то дрянь, закутанных во что-то вроде савана психованных изобретателей.  
  
\- У меня всего несколько вопросов, мистер О’Мег, я вас не задержу, поверьте. Вы начали свою деятельность еще будучи подростком? Как к вам пришло вдохновение? Что толкнуло вас на путь тайного знания? Каким образом к вам приходят идеи? – Джон уже включил диктофон, не обращая внимания на ворчание около уха.  
  
\- В наше время, - степенно начал мистер О’Мег, попыхивая трубкой, - трава была… краснее.  
  
\- Может, зеленее? – уточнил Джон.  
  
Мистер О’Мег задумался.  
  
\- Нет, - со значением произнес он и глубоко затянулся, - краснее.  
  
Гарри меланхолично повис на спине Джона, вещая:  
  
\- Я убью тебя, воскрешу, убью снова, а потом снова, и буду делать это до тех пор, пока ты не станешь меня слушать, а так как этого никогда не произойдет, у меня всегда будет занятие…  
  
Где-то в павильоне пылесос, разбирая хаос, учиненный сбежавшим Джоном и не успевшим сбежать Гарри, по-журавлиному тоскливо тянул "Уничтоооожить!"  
  
Джон улыбался. Он любил свою работу.  
  
 **Серия 4**  
  
\- Какой гений додумался вырастить Лекарю второе сердце? – грозно спросил Расс. – Зачем это нужно? Почему раньше он вполне обходился одним?  
  
\- Действительно, - поддержал его мистер Харкнесс, потягивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика. – Сердце – это не модно и непрактично. У меня есть цикл рассказов про героя с удвоенным набором органов и частей тела, но я удвоил…  
  
\- Что ОН тут делает? – Расс нехорошо сощурился. – Не редакция, а проходной двор!  
  
Джон посмотрел большими невинными глазами. Мистер Харкнесс ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- А я константа, - заявил он. – Неизменяемая точка в пространстве-времени. Пока вы не напечатаете хотя бы один мой рассказ, я так и буду сюда приходить. О, привет, Гарри.  
  
\- Джек, прекрати, - машинально одернул мистера Харкнесса Джон.  
  
\- Я всего лишь поздоровался.  
  
\- С тем валлийцем ты тоже всего лишь поздоровался.  
  
\- Он у меня работает. У нас чисто деловые отношения.  
  
\- Ну теперь-то, конечно, работает – ты, как честный человек, просто обязан был принять его на работу после…  
  
Вошедший Гарри осклабился:  
  
\- Так-так-так. Все фрики в сборе, не хватало только меня. Волью немного сладкого садизма в ваше скучное повседневное безумие.  
  
Мистер Харкнесс поперхнулся кофе и прокашлял:  
  
\- Я все еще помню ту вечеринку. Ключ от наручников так и не нашли.  
  
\- Естественно. Я его выкинул. Зато было весело, учитывая, к чему ты был прикован.  
  
Мистер Харкнесс отодвинулся от довольного Гарри подальше и тихо осведомился у Джона:  
  
\- Ты так и не показал его врачу? Хотя бы ветеринару? Хотя бы на фотографии? Я слышал, что лечение по фотографии бывает довольно эффективным. Правда, не уверен, что его еще можно вылечить. Или это врожденное? Ты его с детства знаешь, он в детстве такой же был?  
  
\- Молчать! – рявкнул Расс, потрясая свежеотпечатанными листами. – Я повторяю вопрос: чьи тараканы выродили идею о том, что у Лекаря два сердца?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Я специалист по мозгам. А по сердечным делам…  
  
Джек вздернул бровь. Гарри отмахнулся от него:  
  
\- Я не про эти сердечные дела. Как бы тебе объяснить… Я про кардиохирургию, а не про венерологию, дошло?  
  
\- Ну я, я ему приписал два сердца! – не выдержал Джон. – По-моему, вполне логично. Должен же он как-то анатомически отличаться от людей.  
  
Повисла тишина, в которой мысли трех человек тихо и напряженно терлись друг о друга. Мысли Джека терлись неприлично интимно. Наконец, Гарри сказал:  
  
\- Охренеть. Два сердца. Крутое анатомическое отличие.  
  
Расс задумчиво кивнул.  
  
Джон, непреклонный, когда речь заходила о его творчестве, скрестил руки на груди:  
  
\- Это очень удобно. Если откажет одно, он сможет продержаться на втором. И вообще, там может быть такая сцена… сцена… с оживлением. В смысле, реанимацией. Одно сердце остановилось, и кто-нибудь должен его завести, там можно загнуть такую драматическую историю!  
  
\- Дыхание рот в рот, ммм, - глаза Джека загорелись писательским азартом.  
  
\- Но сначала его надо помучить, - глаза Гарри тоже загорелись. Чем-то. – Сердце ведь просто так не остановится. Лекаря можно испугать… почти до смерти.  
  
\- А потом придет его доблестный верный помощник и станет делать искусственное дыхание!  
  
\- У Лекаря помощница, - поправил Джон.  
  
\- Никаких помощников, - Гарри уже с маньячным видом выстукивал что-то на клавиатуре. – их будет только двое: он и его враг…  
  
Расс хмыкнул, вышел в коридор и прикрыл дверь. Может, все-таки стоит взять Харкнесса внешним совместителем, пусть вдохновляет ребят.  
  
 **Серия 5**  
  
\- Ты моя мама? – спросил нежный детский голосок, и Джон почувствовал, как его дергают за штанину.  
  
\- Ааааа! – от неожиданности он подскочил на стуле, опрокинул на себя кружку с чаем, взвыл, вспомнил про стоящего рядом ребенка и в последний момент виртуозно заменил ругательства чем-то более приемлемым:  
  
\- Б… бабай твоего санта-клауса через человка-паука… Мальчик, ты почему в противогазе?  
  
\- Из-за газа, - неразборчиво донеслось сзади. Джон обернулся. Гарри, тоже в средстве хим защиты, весело помахал ему из дверей.  
  
\- Какого газа?  
  
\- Мефффф.  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Метана, говорю! Тут на нас плывет. Облако. Радио не слушаешь!  
  
Джон прищурился:  
  
\- Это никак не связано с тем, что сегодня выдают зарплату, а ты опять собирался занять у меня половину, но я отказал?  
  
Гарри в ужасе замахал руками.  
  
\- Где моя мама? – жалобно вопросил ребенок в противогазе.  
  
\- Пойду предупрежу шефа. А ты отффф…  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Отведи, говорю, мальчика к ближайшему госпиталю, там пункт сбора!  
  
Джон посмотрел на приятеля с подозрением, но послушно взял ребенка за руку и повел к выходу. Гарри шумно выдохнул.  
  
\- Идиот, - констатировал он, стягивая противогаз. – А все из-за жадности. «Ты не умеешь распоряжаться деньгами, ты никогда не отдаешь то, что занимал, твои проекты приносят только убытки», жалкий лепет! И обычные уловки мы уже раскусываем, нам теперь экзотику подавай, противогазы, например... Даже с Люси было проще. Она в меня верила. Сначала. Нет, все-таки с одной стороны хорошо, что шеф чтит традиции и не пожелал перейти на банковские карточки. Уважаю старикана.  
  
Гарри вытащил из кармана джинс сложенную вдвое записку, любовно разгладил ее и уже собирался направиться в бухгалтерию, когда в открытое окно влетел неопознанный объект. Объект ласточкой преодолел стол и шмякнулся аккурат под ноги Гарри.  
  
\- К дождю, - прокомментировал тот, переступив через тяжело дышащего Джека.  
  
\- Стооой, - Харкнесс крепко ухватился за затянутую в джинсы лодыжку, - Помоги мне.  
  
\- Головой ударился, - фальшиво посочувствовал Гарри. – Ну ты полежи, а у меня дела…  
  
\- Помоги, а то расскажу Джону.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Да что угодно!  
  
\- Это серьезно. Можешь рассказывать свое «что угодно», я поше…  
  
\- Вам же хуже будет, - предупредил Джек, так и не отпустив лодыжку. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Помолчал. Поискал в себе терпение. Не нашел.  
  
\- Ладно. Выкладывай. Только быстро.  
  
\- Мой бывший…  
  
\- А, тогда все понятно.  
  
\- Нет, не все! Мы в одной организации были, потом я ушел, а он…  
  
\- И долго были?  
  
\- Да пару недель. Или лет… Или лет пять… Неважно, он тоже не помнит. Водка, абсент, травка – ну, ты понимаешь, за временем следить как-то недосуг.  
  
Гарри обалдело кивнул и подумал, что тоже так хочет. Иногда время его раздражало. Вот как сейчас, когда оно утекало сквозь пальцы.  
  
\- Мы, вообще, реконструкцией увлекались. Я по Второй мировой, а он больше гусар любил. Он сейчас сюда заявится. Скажи ему что-нибудь, выпроводи! Только помягче, он парень вспыльчивый.  
  
\- И что я скажу неуравновешенному наркоману, алкоголику и маньяку со склонностью к насилию? Не пойми превратно, типаж мне нравится.  
  
\- Придумай что-нибудь! Скажи, что я умер!  
  
В этот момент коридор огласил звук четких шагов. Джек едва успел откатиться под стол. Дверь открылась с ноги, и в кабинет развязной походкой вошел человек в красном гусарском доломане, под которым виднелась замызганная, когда-то белая футболка.  
  
\- Афганистан или Ирак? – спросил Гарри, наметанным глазом оценив военную подготовку гостя.  
  
\- Манчестерская колония для несовершеннолетних, - сообщил тот и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Тут голубоглазый симпатяга не пробегал? В шинели.  
  
\- Он умер.  
  
\- Нет-нет, я видел, что он пошел сюда.  
  
\- Он пошел сюда, верно. И умер.  
  
\- Ах, умер, - гость выразительно ткнул пальцем под стол. Гарри энергично закивал. – Умер так умер. Джек! Ты сам воскреснешь или помочь?  
  
\- А я, пожалуй, пойду, - пробормотал Гарри и стал бочком продвигаться к выходу. – Не люблю семейные сцены.  
  
Под столом зарычали.  
  
\- О, Джек, как это мило: ты до сих пор помнишь, что мне нравятся пудели.  
  
Гарри ускорил свое исчезновение.  
  
 **Серия 6**  
  
\- Поворачивай! – заорал Гарри. Джон вывернул руль, машина протестующее кашлянула и заглохла. Гарри рискнул открыть глаза. Капотом раритетный «Моррис» чуть не протаранил магазинную витрину.  
  
\- Вот теперь я верю в чудеса. Я прямо сейчас пойду в ближайшую церковь и скажу богу, что был неправ. А может, вообще стану священником. Что, разве плохая работа? Тихая, спокойная, промывать мозги я умею. Если они есть, конечно.  
  
Джон вышел из машины, погладил дымящийся капот и вздохнул:  
  
\- Бедная моя.  
  
\- Что ты там говорил насчет тормозов?  
  
\- Ей просто ты не нравишься. Со мной она всегда аккуратна.  
  
\- А если я проведу соц опрос среди всех твоих подружек, которых ты, естественно, обязательно катал на этом последнем, предсмертном писке 60-ых...  
  
\- Там свежайшая начинка! Она только выглядит как старая модель! Тебе не понять.  
  
\- Куда уж мне, - Гарри аккуратно выбрался из скрипящего агрегата. - Нет, надо уметь довести машину до такого состояния.  
  
\- И все равно она меня любит, - Джон нежно улыбнулся и добавил, заговорщицки понизив голос, - Знаешь, мне кажется, это она меня выбрала, а не я ее.  
  
\- Угу. А потом вас обоих выбрал констебль, и отдуваться за угон тебе пришлось одному.  
  
\- Я сам красил ее... сам подгонял детали...  
  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
  
\- Я не хочу знать, чем вы с ней занимаетесь долгими одинокими ночами.  
  
Джон промолчал.  
  
\- И за все эти годы ты так и не сдал на права.  
  
\- Я вожу ее сердцем. Или она меня.  
  
\- Точно. Так вот откуда выплыла идея двух сердец для Лекаря. Звони эвакуаторам, сердечный мой. Я ее толкать не буду, хватило прошлого раза.  
  
\- Когда мы застряли посреди леса...  
  
\- Когда мы застряли посреди леса - это был... другой раз.  
  
\- Зато замок! И столько книг!  
  
\- Обчитаться! А чья идея была съесть те грибы? По-твоему, читать собственные глюки, а потом еще три дня отходить в больнице - это приятное времяпрепровождение?!  
  
\- Грибы нашел ты.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся:  
  
\- Что бы ты без меня делал.  
  
Для желающих увидеть "Моррис" 60-х годов (только представьте, что она синяя)):  
  
  
 **Серия 7**  
  
\- "Я не могу решить..."  
  
\- Гарри...  
  
\- "Жить тебе или умереть..."  
  
\- Гарри! Может, не стоит затевать это?  
  
\- Крась и не возникай. Потом еще стричь будешь.  
  
\- Ваше с премьер-министром сходство, конечно, поразительно, но пришельцы из старых садовых шлангов точно никого не обманут.  
  
\- Ты хочешь получить Пулитцера или нет? А, впрочем, Пулитцер это только начало. Только представь заголовки: "Британский премьер-министр первым на планете замечен в непосредственном взаимодействии с пришельцами!"  
  
\- О, да, я представляю. Прекрасно представляю, только другие заголовки: "Двойник премьер-министра Великобритании арестован". А если мы отвяжем Джека от стула, как ты предлагал, заголовки будут примерно такими: "Двойник премьер-министра арестован за оскорбление чести и достоинства инопланетян". И я не удивлюсь, если инопланетяне действительно прилетят, чтобы подать на нас в суд. Черт возьми, они и так прилетят. Ну кто в наше время делает пришельцев из шлангов?  
  
\- Почему ты всегда так мелко мыслишь? Неужели по-твоему я обойдусь жалкой статейкой в захолустном журнале для гиков? У меня более масштабные планы.  
  
\- Это меня и пугает. Я хочу писать о мире, а не владеть им! В конце концов, у меня есть прекрасный уютный мир Лекаря, с которым я, как создатель, могу делать что угодно.  
  
\- Зануда. Между прочим я, как соавтор, тоже могу кое-что сделать в Лекарьверсе. Он у нас слишком разросся. Надо бы прорядить. О, видел бы ты свое лицо! Но к делу. Есть выражение "Кто владеет информацией, владеет миром". Мы журналисты, Джон. Мы не просто  _владеем_  информацией, мы ее  _производим_.  
  
Спустя тридцать минут и одну упаковку краски для волос предвкушающий Пулитцера Гарри в недоумении уставился на свое отражение. У него задергался глаз.  
  
\- Это что? - преувеличенно спокойно спросил двойник премьер-министра.  
  
\- Это модно, - ответил Джон, отступая к выходу.  
  
\- Ты... ты... - Гарри попытался поднести к глазам коротко остриженную прядь волос радикально-синего цвета. Возможно, в надежде, что зеркало неисправно и показывает какую-то чушь.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - искренне извинился Джон и бросился наутек. Он знал, что поступил правильно. Ведь не каждый день приходится спасать мир от судебных исков разъяренных пришельцев. Спасать мир от гениальных идей Гарри Джон давно привык.  
  
Он не знал, что у себя в подвальчике Гарри мстительно мастерил костюм Санта-Клауса для рождественских выпусков журнала...


End file.
